The Destiny of Overwatch
by Hope to please yall
Summary: After the defeat of the Taken King, Oryx. A lone hunter stood ahead of his fireteam as they celebrated, the hunter watched the corpse of the King float towards Saturn, with the thought that humanity was spared once again from a threat. Unknowingly, he isn't about to relax yet as he is flung into an alternative reality, to help the world of overwatch and to keep the peace.(Pairing?)


_**Hello Everyone, I am so excited to start on making fanfictions, and after reading a few destiny and overwatch crossovers, I decided to follow and make a good fanfiction for the fun of it. so anyways, hope y'all enjoy.**_

* * *

The defeat of the Taken King, Oryx, who so with all of his effort, try to avenge the death of his son, Crota, the kings' corpse floats away, closer to Saturn each second and so ends the taken as a threat on the solar system and the greatest threat to humanity once again. What no one noticed from the fireteam was the strange blink coming from a lone hunter as he stares off at the corpse of the king and soon after, turns away to celebrate with his team by raiding the kings armory for loot to take as their right of conquest.

Hunter Vincent, sighed in his black harrowed darkhollow gear, comfortably in his ship, the aspect of glass. Chuckling through his helmet, the iron companion mask, at how he managed to win a game of rock'papers'scissors against 3 titans and 2 warlocks for a few harrowed weapons such as the smite of Merain. Qullims Terminus, and the silence of a'arn. While he was sitting in his ship, he thought about the events that took place in his life so far since he had awoken in cosmodrome, meeting his ghost, getting a near trashed ship that the fallen had ignored for last, his journey in destroying the black heart on Mars, being and leading the fireteam on Venus into the vault of glass to kill atheon (which is how he had gotten this ship), going to earths moon to kill crota and even being the one to drive the killing blade into him, pissing off his dad, which happened to be a greater threat then his son, seeing has he can "take" almost anything and make them FAR worse.

The hunter had just returned to orbit after obtaining Bolt-caster, a great sword that flung lightning disks and if needed, Shield him from incoming damage, though it did take away most of it's charge if he did use its shield. Just as he was going to Mars to complete a few bounties that needed to be done. His companion spoke.

 **"you ok there guardian?"** his companion spoke to him in it's calculating voice, wearing the taken ghost shell in which he had just acquired from the armory when no one was looking. (Seems like something a hunter would do lol)

"yeah I'm fine meta, just thinking on how far we have gone since you brought me back at the cosmodrone" The hunter stated as he looked down at the earth, seeing it so lifeless, with the City being the only source of human civilization, with the travelers shadow being caster over it.

 **"yes I suppose it has, I believe I told you that I spent ages looking for you and I'm so happy to have found you, though you couldn't have died somewhere else before the fall? Like I don't knooow…. Somewhere closer to the last city?"** the ghost asked in a cheery manner, choosing to appear in front of it's guardian to annoy him

"well geez, it's not like I probably had a choice on where to die, it's not like I chose to die in that specific area" the hunter said in his annoyed tone, then a look of question came onto his face. "Actually, hey meta, how come I can't remember anything when I was alive before the fall?" he asked his cheery companion

 **"actually, I Don't even know that answer. I doubt the other ghosts Don't know either, since technically, we were all made the same"** Meta had said in a confused voice, wondering the same thing.

"well it doesn't matter I suppose, atleast not anymore" The hunter said as he was about to head to Mars when his ship shook, startling the hunter as he was about to go "Meta! What did just happened?" he asked his ghost in an alerted tone

 **"I don't know but look out of the window! Something it pulling us down towards earth!"** his companion stated in shock as it looked outside to see they were going down.

As they are being pulled down, they see they are heading to the last city, but it's not in the direction of the vanguard tower but instead they are heading towards the traveler.

"CALL FOR HELP!" he yelled out to his partner

 **"FIRST OF ALL, ASK NICELY! SECOND OF ALL, I CAN'T! OUR COMMS ARE CUT OFF FOR** **SOME REASON!"** Meta yelled back.

"OH SHI-" just as they thought they were about to crash and see the fires from the crash to incinerate them to ashes, they were wrong as they flew harmlessly into the traveler and they saw a bright light instead, unnoticed by the people of the city and even the from the vanguard tower.

"meta….are you seeing this?...meta?...!" the Guardian asked his friend but as he had gotten no response, he looked around only to see his friend frozen behind him. Panicked he moved forward to it, only to sigh in relief as he saw the light still active in his friend. He looked back into to the blank whiteness only for everything to go bright and the last thing he saw before he blanked out was what looked to be an old-fashioned key into his chest.

* * *

Hunter Vincent woke up with a grunt as he woke up and looked up, only to pause as he looked at an earth with lights everywhere in the dark, something that has never been seen since before the fall. Quickly alarmed by this, he called out for his companion "Meta!"

For the first time since their encounter, he heard his friend grunt **"yes?"** his companion waking up also.

"take a look at this…" the hunter said with awe as his eyes had widened behind his mask.

As the ghost looked to see what's gotten his friends attention, it made a noise of surprise **"impossible…that shouldn't be happening….all of civilization was pushed back into one city and nearly driven extinct, that shouldn't GE possible, hold on a second…let me hack into any systems I can find….Amazing…we are on the orbit of an earth where the year is 2077! Now the reason I am so alerted is because there is absolutely NO information on the traveler or the golden age, as it is, we are on A earth but not OUR earth! My theory is that somehow, we were sent to an alternative reality where the events that took place at our earth, never** **happened to this earth!"** Meta had stated, sounding VERY shocked and alarmed by the information he had just found to an equally shocked guardian.

Vincent looked at the earth in awe and shock at the thought of being on one where there was no last city, no earth where everyone that called it home had to pray everyday that nothing happened the next one. "waiit… why would we be sent to an earth if there was no problem on it? There must have been a reason as to why we were sent here" Vincent thought outloud to his friend in question.

 **"well funny you had just asked that, there have been a lot to happen inbetween the year the traveler was discovered in our reality to right now…."** Meta then began to explain the omnics, the war, the discovery of overwatch, the peacekeeping to destruction of overwatch, and the placement of the petras act that would not allow any overwatch behavior to happen, the assassination of an omnic monk that preached peace between omnics and humans, mondatta, the massive riot that happened in England after the death of said monk a year ago, and the massive racism given to anyone that was an omnic and so on and so forth.

"Huh, I guess we were put here for a reason, we are still guardians and our duty is the protection of humanity at ALL cost." The hunter said as he looked down at the earth that even though it wasn't their earth, they still had a duty to protect it.

 **"well we have the weapons for it, but I have** **some good news that'll just do in helping us, as of right now, for a hunter, your potential has been unlocked, and what I say by this is that I mean your subclasses are no longer restricted, mean that somehow, they have merged into one and you can now use all of the abilities that come with them instead of one!"** meta had said happily as they were no longer restricted to one subclass and had limited access to it's abilities.

"so does that mean I can, for example, use bloodbound, black hole, and quiver put into my shadowshots." He asked with a grin

 **"** **Yep!"** his companion stated happily

"right, well let's go do what we were brought here to do" the hunter said excited as he flew his ship down to Spain where the dawn had just risen.

* * *

 ** _Hello guys, this is kinda my first fanfic and I'm trying really hard with it, including researching the timelines in overdrive and keep it as good as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I know I had a good time writing it also I SO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM OVERWATCH, BLIZZARD, BUNGIE OR ANYTHING FROM DESTINY!_**


End file.
